Chat noir?
by Bilawelle
Summary: Des drames se passent pendant les vacances d'été des parisiens et parisiennes! Pourtant la rentrée au lycée arrive à grand pas pour les deux amoureux qui ne le savent pas encore! Le papillon décide de faire chier le monde ,et il y arrive ! tout ça dans cette fanfiction. (J'avoue que comme ça elle ne donne pas envie et c'est qu'une petite partie de la véritable histoire...)
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction miraculous ladybug

 **Chapitre 1**

Encore un jour comme les autres, presque ennuyant, presque pathétique. Les vacances d'été sont longues et pas distrayante. De plus en plus de photos prises, d'autographes signés, de chloé dans les environs, la voir sans relâche, sans pause : un véritable enfer.

Le papillon est aussi en vacances apparemment, pas d'ennemis, pas de ladybug. Elle me manque terriblement, elle est sans doute en train de parler et de vivre sa vie d'adolescente ou d'adulte qui sait. Alors que moi, coincé dans ma prison dorée, ne fais rien .

Soudain, Chloé entre dans ma chambre, me retirant de mes rêveries.

«ADRICHOU ! » Dit-elle avec sa voie stridente que j'ai entendu presque toutes les vacances me rappelant l'enfer dans lequel je suis.

J'ai l'habitude de la rattraper quand elle me saute dessus, en essayant par ailleurs de m'embrasser mais sans grand succée, c'est vrai, je suis peut-être enfermé et impuissant mais mes lèvres n'appartiennent qu'à ma coccinelle !

«Qu'y a-t-il chloé ? » Je me retiens très fortement de l'envoyait balader, je veux bien être gentil ! Mais tout homme à ses limites, et pour moi mes limites est de la voir 24h sur 24... je l'aime beaucoup mais parfois elle est légèrement collante comme fille.. je ne peux pas faire un pas sans qu'elle soit dans mes pattes !

«La piscine! » reprend-t-elle avec excitation, «elle est prête, moi aussi, tu vas pouvoir voir mon corps splendide avec mon super bikini ! Tu vas encore plus craquer sous mon charme adrichoouu ! » affirmait-elle me faisant des yeux de biche.

Je réponds gentiment pour ne pas la blesser, elle ne sait pas que seule ladybug peut faire battre mon cœur et elle est toujours persuader que je l'aime, elle, vraiment triste.

Elle part quand je lui dis que je vais me changer pour la rejoindre, ce que je fis par conséquent. Nous passâmes des heures dans la piscine puis nous sommes allés manger. Pourquoi père a eu la magnifique idée que je passe les vacances avec chloé, le gorille et Nathalie, l'assistante de mon père.

Nous sommes en pleins repas quand mon père fait son appel quotidien, souvent pour nous annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles ou juste pour dire «coucou je suis vivant ! En fait tu vas devoir encore faire des photos pour un magasine ! Bisous ! ». Pas dit comme ça évidemment, beaucoup plus sérieux comme si quelqu'un de proche était mort dans la semaine...

«Nathalie passe moi Adrien. »

Nath, me passe mon père et une grande discutions commence.

«Adrien, Nathalie te donnera ton programme de la semaine, n'oublie pas que c'est bientôt la rentrée, tu rentre la prochaine semaine. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que mon père est un robot pour parler de la sorte, mais me retient de tout commentaire pour finalement dire la phrase de ''j'évite les ennuies en ne ramenant pas ma fraise pour les photos !'' : « oui, père ».

«bien, ne bronze pas trop ton teins doit rester blanc. »

toujours le même discours, ''soit la perfection à mes yeux et je ne te montre pas trop d'affection''. Toujours ses ordres, ses remarques, ses attaques. Je veux vite reprendre les cours pour avoir au moins quelques heures sans que personne ne me surveille, où je pourrais revoir my lady. Juste cette pensée me rassure, ajoute quelque chose à ma vie, où seul moi peux contrôler mes désirs ou émotions, mes réactions, mes actions et mon choix de vie... avec my lady, mon soleil, ma chance.

«oui père, autre chose ? »

Question débile, il ne me voudra rien d'autre, il s'arrête là d'habitude. Enfin il n'arrête pas de me surprendre alors on peut s'attendre à tout de sa part.

«Oui, autre chose. J'ai remarqué que tu aimais bien chloé. »

OUAIS ! Mon père fait effectivement pas attention à ma santé mental ! Youpi ! Sortons le champagne !

« où voulez vous en venir père ? »

Question intéressante car s'il croit que j'aime chloé alors il a tout faux ! J'aime my lady et resterai fidèle à elle coûte que coûte, sachant d'ailleurs que j'ai déjà choisi entre chloé et ma coccinelle (épisode Antibug). Mais comment pourrait-il savoir ça, lui qui vient de dire par sous entendu que j'étais très proche de chloé...

«je vais faire en sorte que tu sois dans sa classe l'année prochaine, au lycée, sur ceux bonne nuit fils. »

et écran noir ! Moi qui allait lui répondre que c'était pas la peine que je n'ai pas besoin de l'embêter pour moi... il va faire quelque chose pour moi ? C'est vrai ? Je suis si heureux !

«OH ADRICHOU ! » s'exclame la blonde me retirant le sourire que j'avais sur mon visage. «C'est formidable ! On sera dans la même classe ! Cette fois tu pourras te mettre à côté de moi mon choux »

J'ai pensé ''au secours'' et j'ai dis avec un faux sourire «oui ça va être bien».

Complètement enthousiasmée des futures années avec moi au lycée, elle parle et parle de nous deux , de la place qu'on aurait et ect... chose qui ne m'emballe pas du tout!

En parlant du lycée, ça m'angoisse. Autre enseignement, mon temps libre rétrécit avec les activités que j'ai constamment et moins de temps pour ma lady,déjà que les instants avec elle me semble bien cours...

Repas finit, je suis dans ma chambre téléphone à la mains répondant aux messages de Nino, apparemment ladybug passe dans les quartiers, pourtant pas d'ennemis en vu, pas de méchant ni rien... le calme plat. Je trouve ça bizarre personnellement, le papillon n'a pas arrêté de nous attaquer avec des akumatisés et là plus rien ? Plus signe de vie ? Nan c'est louche, il prépare un gros coup...

après l'appelle de nino je ne peux résister à l'envie d'appeler my lady.

«Plagg transforme moi ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

Sur le toit de la maison de vacances j'attends sa réponse... 1min,2min... rien. J'essaye encore.

Ah ! Une réponse !

«My lady ! »

Je la voix, avec sa chevelure, ses yeux, et se masque cachant son vrai visage, son identité.

«Chat, ça fait longtemps. Tu as un problème pour m'appeler ? »

Je sentais un peu de panique dans sa voie, c'est irrésistible. Je souris légèrement avant d'ajouter.

«Non pas un chat dans le quartier, seulement je voulais te voir »

Je me délecte de sa réaction, les yeux au ciel accompagné d'un soupir peut-être de soulagement ? Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire face à sa réaction.

«si c'est pour te ficher de moi, je suis pas trop pour... »

Ajoute-t-elle visiblement fatiguer de sa journée.

«Non sérieusement my lady, tu ne trouve pas ça étrange le fait que papillon ne fasse rien ? Pas d'ennemis à combattre ? Rien ? »

Elle est visiblement surprise que je puisse sortir un truc intelligent ou un minimum réfléchie. Son visage redevient sérieux, les traits figées la main sur son menton. Tellement craquante.

«c'est vrai que c'est louche, mais t'en mieux. C'est comme des vacances ! Profite un peu ! »

qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? D'habitude elle serait méfiante mais là elle dit de ne pas m'en faire ?

«Mais imagine qu'il prépare un très mauvais coup ? »

sortant un magnifique sourire, elle ajoute :

«t'inquiète pas chat ! À nous deux on est invisible rien ne nous arrêtera ! »

''à nous deux'', était-on vraiment tout les deux ?

«Tu es a Paris ? »

Surprise par cet élan soudain, et sans doute par la peur dans ma voie, qui n'était pas forcément volontaire.

«Bah oui ! Pas toi ? »

''non pas moi'' c'est vrai je suis pas à paris ! Je me montre enfin en chat noir, si le papillon nous voit pas au même endroit il va sans doute s'occuper de nous chacun de notre côté ….

«Pas moi! C'est ça le problème! Le papillon peut attendre que nous soyons séparés pour... »

Au début très attentive mais maintenant terrifier elle regarde derrière moi comme si elle avait vu un fantôme.

«Attention chat ! Derrière t.. »

Quelque chose m'a attrapé par le pied, quelque chose qui est vraiment terrifiant encore plus à l'envers ! 6 yeux, avec des couleurs changeantes, des dents acérés et pleins de choses dégueulasses ! J'ai pas compris ce qu'il se passé je suis comme un peu sonné pas maître de mes mouvements comme endormis. Et mes yeux sont progressivement en trains de se fermer. Puis plus rien ,je suis en train de dormir …

Note de l'auteur:

Voici petit neko! Le premier chapitre sur le couple qui

me fait le plus vibrer ! *^*

j'espère qu'il vous plaît malgré les fautes d'orthographes

,l'écriture peut lisible de l'auteur et le titre de l'oeuvre

qui reste à désirer!

J'avoue le titre est vraiment pas

super mais j'arrive à trouver un titre avant au moins le

3 ème chapitre(je parle d'un titre bien).

SPOILER DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE:

Assez discuté ! voici les news de la suite des événements!

Comment ladybug va-t-elle réagir à "l'agression" de chat? Aura-t-il de l'amour ? du drame ? Tout cela dans le prochain chapitre en cours d'écriture !

bisous les neko! 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

« Derrière t.. »

Je n'ai pas pu finir ma phrase. Un écran noir m'a coupé, quelque chose de grave se passe du côté de chat noir. Mais quoi? Je ne sais pas j'ai vu un monstre, un monstre avec une tête affreuse, indescriptible.

Je me rappelle des dernières paroles de chat, il n'est pas à paris ? Où est-il ? J'aimerais l'aider mais je ne sais pas où il se trouve ni qui il est … comment je peux l'aider dans ces conditions, j'essaye de rappeler. Après de longues secondes, chat noir répond.

"Ma Lady... "

Le souffle court et ses yeux remplis de peur, sa voie est tremblante.

«Chat ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? »

Je m'inquiète vraiment pour lui malgré ses nombreux défauts et ses blagues pas drôles, il est un solide coéquipier, et je m'en voudrai s'il lui arrive quelque chose.

«Je sais pas... pendant ,je sais pas combien de temps... je sais pas... »

Il est très confus, je n'ai pas envie de le précipité et lui laisse le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

«Chat, regarde-moi.»

ses yeux se confond dans les miens, ses yeux verts de petit chat effrayé.

«tout va bien, tout va bien. Prends ton temps, ça va, respire. »

Il obéit, ferme les yeux et expire d'un coup. Pour les ouvrir d'un coup pour me répondre.

«Je sais pas, j'avais la tête à l'envers, et je le voyais en face de moi. Avec aucun objet, vraiment aucun pour l'akuma... rien … Puis.. le trou noir, je pense mettre endormi mais je ne suis pas sûr... »

Il ne cherche même plus à faire de blagues pourries ! L'heure est grave !

«Chat tu rentre quand à Paris ? »

J'avoue que la question n'est pas trop en accord avec ce qu'il vient de me dire. Avouez que c'est quand même pertinent!

«Je rentre dans … attend si le papillon nous écoute il vaut mieux rien dire ... »

Il a raison sur ce point, je capitule et ne cherche pas plus loin même si j'ai hâte qu'il revienne à Paris...

«D'accord, j'espère que tu reviens vite... tu me manques.. »

Attends je viens de dire quoi ? Mais je suis une grosse débilosore ! Nan, Adrien me manque mais pas chat ! Nan nan nan ! J'avoue que je le préfère à paris mais ça ne veut pas dire …. bon ok je me tais.

Chat noir est en train de rougir ? Avec les yeux étonnés ? Comme ça j'avoue qu'il est choux. Mais je raconte quoi moi ? C'est adrien qui est le plus choux !

«Ne t'inquiète pas ma lady, je suis content que tu te rendes compte que nous sommes faits l'un (félin) pour l'autre ! »

il a repris du poil de la bête... rien que tel que ''tu me manques'' de ladybug pour le remettre sur pied ! Et il reprend même ses blagues ! Et voilà moi qui le trouvais un peu mignon, le charme est rompu... Bon je vais essayer de me rattraper.

« Je me suis mal exprimée chat... je voulais dire, rentre vite pour pouvoir combattre les ennemis... rien à voir avec tout ça ! »

toujours avec le même sourire de chat heureux sur la face, il réplique.

«C'est bien chat alors ? Je suis ton élément manquant nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre !»

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lever les yeux en l'air... il m'exaspère par fois... Il est visiblement fier de sa blague.

«Bien sûr chat... bon je vais dormir, salut »

j'éteins sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Je me dé-transforme et tikki essaye de trouver la réponce à l'énigme qui est en face de nous... sans grand succès.. Je finis par tomber de fatigue.

 _Le jour de la rentrée donc 1 semaine et 5 jours plus tard..._

Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de chat depuis notre dernière conversation, tikki et moi on s'est cassé les méninges pour trouver la fameuse réponce mais toujours rien...

J'étais un peu sortie avec Alya qui parlait toujours de Ladybug, ça devient un signe de bonne santé ! Elle sort avec nino, et on n'a pas eu de nouvelles d'adrien... rien, apparemment il va être dans le même lycée que moi, j'espère être dans sa classe !

Je suis devant mon nouveau lycée et je vois Alya devant moi, je la salue .

«Coucou copine ! »

s'écrie Alya toujours aussi surexcité.

«Devine quoi ? J'ai un super scoop !» J'essaye de répondre mais elle ne m'en laisse toujours pas le temps, c'est bien elle.

«Tu es dans la même classe qu'Adiren ! »

Ces mots me donnent envies de crier sur tous les toits, l'amour que j'ai pour lui ! Quoi ? LUI encore dans ma classe ? Nan c'est impossible ! Je vais me mettre à côté de lui genre que je l'ai pas vu, après je l'invite au ciné ! On se marie et on fait 3 magnifiques enfants !

«Youhou! Te es là?»

Elle a réussi à me ramener à la terre ferme, elle ne cesse de me surprendre !

«OUI !... oui ! »

Je réponds avec précipitation pour montrer que je suis avec elle à présent. D'ailleurs, elle a toujours pleins de scoops à propos de ladybug (moi) et Chat.

«Tu as des nouvelles de chat noir ? »

Surprise par ce changement soudain de sujet, elle me regarde l'air grave avant de se jeter sur moi.

«NAN ! AUCUNE ! Je suis en MANQUE ! »

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse, et toutes les personnes se mettent à nous regarder bizarrement.

«Alya reprends-toi ! »

Elle se met à regarder autour d'elle et d'un coup se relève, dépoussière ses vêtements. Une fois prête, on se met à la recherche de la salle de cours, avec en soit beaucoup de difficulté puisque le lycée est 6 ou 7 fois plus grand que notre collège.

Avec bonheur on n'était pas arrivée en retard mais légèrement en avance. Nino est devant la porte faisant connaissance avec nos nouveaux camarades puis sans rien prévenir il saute sur Alya pour l'embrasser, ils parlent de leurs vacances jusqu'à que Adrien arrive. J'allais le saluer quand je me rends compte qu'il est étrangement blanc, avec une petite dose de mélancolie dans les yeux. Toutes les personnes de la classe, ne se souciant que de son image, se jettent à son coup pour pouvoir un autographe ou prendre une photo avec lui.

«Oula... il n'a pas l'air super bien »

C'est juste nino qui s'est mis à coté de moi. Lui aussi a remarqué...

«Tu sais ce qu'il a ? »

« Aucune idée »

Il hausse les épaules et baisse la tête.

«Pourtant on a parlé toutes les vacs par textos ! Mais rien... il avait l'air d'aller bien ! »

Toutes nos réflexions sur la santé d'Adrien sont coupées par un cri strident.

«ADRICHOU! »

Voilà le début de l'enfer. Je savais pas que Chloé est toujours dans ma classe !

«Ah ! Oui ce détail... Adrien a dû passer toutes les vacs avec chloé... Le pauvre je le p... »

Je ne l'entends plus, QUOI ? Cette peste a passé toutes les vacances avec Adrien ? Tu m'étonnes qu'il revient livide et mélancolique ! Je n'aurais pas tenu 24h avec elle !

Bah tient ? Nino est plus à côté de moi ? Je tourne la tête, et... OUF ! Il est juste parti aux secours de son ami canon ! Tout va bien !

Je remarque quelque chose arrivé au loin du couloir, le professeur ? Je crois que c'est ça mais je ne suis pas sûr...

Quelques minutes après j'ai eu ma réponse. Oui c'était bien le prof M. Cross, grand, un peu chauve, dans la cinquantaine ?

On rentre dans la salle et chloé ne m'a pas embêté pour ma place. Je ne me suis pas mis à côté d'Adien en même temps ! C'est sur que ça aide à ne pas se faire emmerder ! Et elle se met avec sabrina juste sur la rangée à côté d'Adrien.

Les heures de cours passent et je fais mes devoirs (acheter les cahiers que des professeurs veulent avoir en particulier). Puis je rentre chez moi et je regarde les infos. Le papillon a décidé d'agir, en gros un nouvel akumatisé... on n'a jamais de repos quand on est super héro !

«Tikki, transforme-moi ! »

En un coup de yo-yo je me retrouve sur les toits de paris et cours vers l'ennemie. Pas de chat noir à l'horizon, il fait quoi celui-là ? Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter !

Je commence, donc à attaquer l'ennemie seule.

Après plusieurs minutes je suis en difficulté, l'ennemie est sur moi et essaye de prendre mes boucles d'oreilles. J'arrive plus à bouger... ce n'est pas le même akumatisé que celui qui a attaqué chat noir. Tiens, en pensant au chat ! Le voilà en train de briser l'objet du monstre. Je capture l'akuma et tout rentre dans l'ordre.

«Chat ! Ça va ? Tu m'as fait peur ça va ? Il ne t'est rien arrivé depuis la fin des vacances ? »

Il est affreusement blanc, mais il a pu se passer quoi à la fin ?

«Nan , tout va bien ma lady. »

Je le regarde en mode : ''tu me racontes quoi comme bêtises ? ''

«Ouais c'est ça et moi je suis un poisson rouge ! Nan vraiment chat.. »

Je m'assois à côté de lui.

« Il s'est passé quoi ? »

Il me regarde et aussitôt détourne le regard...

«Tout va bien... juste j'ai un dur choix à faire c'est tout... »

Il me ment là ? Je ne rêve pas ?

«Chat ça se voit, tu ne vas pas bien ! Et si tu me redis que tu vas bien je te fous une gifle ! Alors maintenant tu vas me dire la vérité ?! »

Il me regarde, hésite, ouvre la bouche et la referme... il va me le dire à la fin ? Finalement je me lance pour trouver une explication.

«Tu as des problèmes amoureux ? »

il rigole légèrement avant de me répondre que c'est un peu lier. Il ne veut pas arrêter de tourner autour du pot ?

«Je connais l'iden... Nan rien.. rien... »

L'iden ? Il connaît l'iden ? Mais c'est quoi l'iden ? Peut-être l'identité ?

«Tu connais l'identité de qui ? »

Il me regarde avant de dire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne connais pas la tienne... bon je te laisse... je dois rentrer... »

Il finit par partir.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

Salut les neko!

Voici le deuxième chapitre!

Encore une fois, je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes et le style maladroit du récit , j'espère que vous l'aimez quand même avec ses défauts et ses qualités *^*

Il y a encore une chose que je voudrais clarifier avant l'annonce du prochain chapitre:

Je pense fonctionner comme ça. Un coup un chapitre du point de vu de chat et l'autre du point de vu de ladybug ^^ Donc le prochain chapitre sera du point de vu de ... (si tu n'as pas trouvé la réponse relie la dernière phrase XD)

 _L'annonce du prochain chapitre :_

Le prochain chapitre sera peut-être plus sanglant plus triste ? ou simplement plus décevant ? Plus d'amour ? plus de chagrin ? Chat noir à découvert quoi?

Tout ça dans le prochain chapitre ! bisous les neko! \\('^')/


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Non je ne pouvais pas lui avouer ça... je ne pouvais pas lui dire... ça serait trop dur. Et ''il'' me fait peur. Trop peur... ''il'' a trop d'emprise sur moi... je suis impuissant...

Je me retourne, elle est partie sans doute à cause de son miraculous qui commencé déjà à bipé quand j'étais avec elle. Je continue donc mon petit bonhomme de chemin pour rentrer chez moi. Pas forcément pressé pour autant. Une minute plus tard mon miraculous m'alerte d'accélérer. J'obéis sans attendre et entre dans ma chambre avant de me dé-transformé.

«Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ? »

C'est plagg qui s'exclame pour autre chose que son fromage ou sa faim permanente.

«Tu voudrais que je lui dise quoi ? Ouais ladybug, en vrai j'ai super peur de ''lui'' mais je connais son identité ! Malheureusement je sais pas trop si je peux te le dire au risque de me faire défoncer ? Oui tu as raison plagg j'aurai du lui dire ça... »

Je m'effondre sur mon lit en soupirant. Si seulement je pouvais faire ce que je voulais. Choisir mon cœur à la place de ''lui''...

«Adrien ? »

Je me relève pour me tenir face à Nathalie.

«Habillez vous convenablement. Nous dînons avec le maire et sa fille. »

Aussi tôt dit aussitôt partie... Je vais encore manger avec chloé ? Bien... j'obéis encore une fois et parts me changer. Suite au départ de nathalie, plagg se moque ouvertement de ma tenue et de mon air ''coincé''. Il n'avait pas tort, j'étais habillé comme pour aller à un dîner romantique. Je soupire encore une fois et me dirige vers la voiture.

Une fois dans celle-ci, je me retrouve en face de père. Je baisse les yeux et lui regarde intensément ma bague. Il ne prononce aucun mot et continue de me fxer de son regard froid. Rien d'autre. Assis confortablement dans la limousine.

La limousine s'arrête pour finalement briser le silence qui régnait. Par ailleurs je ne vois pas pourquoi nous sommes allés au restaurant en limousine mais bon passons.

Je me presse pour pouvoir sortir, pour éviter une nouvelle vague de malaise. Je dépasse la tête et je comprends vite pourquoi nous étions venus en limousine. Ce n'est pas une soirée banale, une tonne de journaliste nous attend, nous aveuglant. Ils sont sans doute pour père, le plus grand styliste de paris. Je sors donc tout sourire, jouant l'enfant-modèle comme je sais si bien le faire. Cachant ma peur constante et mon angoisse grandissant sur l'origine de cette soirée qui commence à tourner en cauchemar.

Je laisse mon père passer pour le suivre d'un pas assuré. On me dit souvent que je ne sais pas jouer la comédie mais là personne ne dis rien alors que mon cœur supplie aux personnes autour , d'entendre ma peur et mon sentiment d'insécurité. Je lève la tête et entrevoie une œuvre de ''lui'', cette terrible chose qui -j'en suis pratiquement sur- demande qu'on lui rende sa splendeur.

Je regarde encore les personnes autour pour voir si elles arrivent à la remarquer, mais personne ne semble gêner de sa présence... Personne ne semble se soucier d'elle, personne... comme si elle était invisible à leurs yeux ! Mais oui je suis le seul à le voir car je suis sa cible ! Sa ''mission'' et de laisser une faille pour que je devienne à ''son'' service ! Mais quelque chose sonne faux, pourquoi ladybug peut le voir ? Et pourquoi a-t-elle attaqué une seule fois ? Ne dévoilant pas son pouvoir, en passant.

Je suis soudain coupé de mes pensées en entrant dans le calme du restaurant, enfin le calme, je veux dire, sans paparazzi ! Ça fait un bien fou ! Malheureusement il y a un autre problème qui arrive.

«Bonsoir Messieur le maire et bonsoir chloé. »

Heureuse et sans gêne, elle se jette –littéralement- sur moi. J'arrive à trouver l'équilibre nécessaire pour rester debout et ne pas tomber. Pour l'instant Père et Le maire se parlent mais je ne sais pas trop de quoi puisque chloé n'arrête pas de crier dans mes oreilles ! Ce n'est pas grave je suis habitué, mais malgré les cris j'entends que a remarqué que sa fille m'aime, nan ? Je suis sûr que même mon père a remarqué ça ! Elle est tellement collée à moi que les journalistes dernières pourraient penser qu'on s'embrasse ! Bref, passons. J'essaye d'entendre d'autres informations plus utiles comme pourquoi on est invité au restaurant par la famille bourgeois ? Malheureusement je ne peux pas poser la question aussi simplement, à cause de mon pére entre autres.

Je soupire, puis décide de pousser doucement Chloé pour pouvoir suivre la serveuse qui nous conduit à notre table.

Chloé est assise à côté de moi. Nos parents sont justes en face.

Finalement la soirée passe sans vraiment de problème malgré plusieurs discussions parlant de moi et de chloé. Enfin chez moi je soupire, je me précipite d'enlever mes vêtements pour pouvoir me doucher. J'aime bien être sous la douche , ça me permet de réfléchir et de me détendre. Mais une fois sous l'eau je ne me sens pas vraiment capable de me calmer. ''Il'' a trop d'emprise sur moi. Je frappe violemment le mur en face de moi. Pourquoi tout ne peut pas être simple? Pourquoi je me retrouve dans cette situation? Et pourquoi est-t-''il'' le papillon?

Je m'écroule pour lever la tête fermant les yeux, laissant l'eau dégouliner sur mon corps. Après plusieurs minutes, les réponses ne venant toujours pas à moi, je décide finalement de finir ma douche. Je m'habille, je sors et retrouve plagg.

«Je sais que tu es dans une situation très dur à supporter Adrien, je voulais juste te demander si tu tenais le coup.»

Je le prends entre le creux de mes mains, pour finalement dire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas plagg, nous allons trouver une solution...»

Il s'avance jusqu'à ma joue pour poser sa pate sur celle-ci.

« Je pense que tu ne dois pas accepter sa proposition, c'est une mauvaise idée. Et tu devrais en parler à Ladybug.»

Je sais qu'il a raison, après tout, ''il'' fait le mal. Tant d'innocents embarqués dans cette histoire, pour une noble cause, certes ... mais... sa proposition me prend par les sentiments.

«Tu as raison plagg, c'est la solution la plus logique... il fait le mal. Il a blessé trop de personnes pour accepter sa proposition. Mais le mal fait avec de bonnes attentions ne devrait-il pas être pardonné ? Je sais... Je sais... mais tu comprends, il propose de la ramener. J'étais heureux avec elle...»

Une fois loin de plagg, je me tourne pour lui faire face.

«Adrien, elle appartient au passé. Je sais que c'est dur et qu'elle te manque terriblement mais tu dois accepter son départ.»

Je le sais déjà ça, je n'ai pas besoin qu'il me le redise. Je l'ai suffisamment entendu. Et je l'avais accepté, mais le fait qu'il y ait un moyen de la ramener... Pourquoi il ne le comprend pas.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux pour finalement perlées sur mes joues.

« Je suis désolé plagg, tellement désolé...»

«ADRIEN, NON!»

Trop tard, j'ai déjà pris ma décision. Mais après ça je pourrai être heureux avec ma lady et elle, ma mère.

«Plagg...»

Maintenant nous avons tous les deux les yeux trempés de larmes.

«Adrien tu vaux mieux que ça!»

Je le regarde plein de tristesse.

«...Transforme-moi...»

Il rentre dans mon miraculous et me transforme en chat noir. Puis je laisse tous mes sentiments débordés pour l'appeler, lui.

L'appelle marche, un akuma rentre dans mon grelot. La marque apparaît sur mon visage pour finalement entendre la voix de père.

«Chat blanc, je suis le papillon.»

Finalement Plagg avait tort, je ne vaux pas mieux que lui.

«Ramenons mère ensemble.»

 **Note de l'auteur:**

Salut les petits neko! \\(*o*)/

Voici un autre chapitre de votre fanfiction préféré , avouez le ! Par contre son auteur prend trop de temps pour l'écrire alors vous devez attendre durement la suite !

Pauvre petit neko , je suis vraiment désolée! Mais je suis contente de cette fin de chapitre! j'espère que vous êtes bien sous pression pour la suite ! je suis diabolique ! bon assez de blabla vous devez attendre impatiemment les spoileurs pour le prochain chapitre ! alors les voici:

SPOILERS PROCHAINS CHAPITRE:

Le prochain chapitre sera évidement sous le point de vue de Marinette ! Alors a-t-elle raisonner chat noir? Va -t-il lui faire du mal? Pourront-il manger une gaufre ensemble? trop de suspens ! alors a plus pour le prochain chapitre !

bisous les neko! 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Chat noir est assez bizarre depuis quelques temps. J'avoue que mon inquiétude pour lui commence vraiment à devenir de l'obsession. Je pense peut-être, plus à lui qu'a Adrien, c'est pour dire! Il ne se sentait pas bien lui aussi... Pourquoi tout le monde va mal en ce moment ? Je vais vérifier comment va adrien juste après mes devoirs puisque je ne dois pas délaisser ma vie secrète.

Une fois chez moi je travaille le plus vite possible (au moins une heure). Je me retransforme pour me rediriger finalement chez Adrien. Une fois devant la fenêtre de sa chambre je suis prise d'un doute. Je vais quand même l'espionner...Ce n'est pas trop comme si ça me dérange vraiment... Bon je décide de le regarder. Il avait toujours cet air triste sur le visage, et il est habillé comme pour sortir dans un restaurant chic. Je me retourne prête à repartir, finalement il n'a pas l'air d'être sous la pression d'une personne, il a juste l'air triste. Il a peut-être besoin de plus de temps pour se remettre de l'été avec Chloé? Non ça m'étonnerait, j'irais le questionner en étant Marinette dès que je le voie. Je décide de le regarder une dernière fois avant de partir. Il se dirige vers la porte. Il va effectivement sortir. Sans demander plus d'informations je repars pour lui laisser un espace d'intimité.

De retour chez moi, j'hésite à essayer d'appeler chat noir. Puis crotte, je le fais au pire il ne me répond pas c'est tout. Et oui au bout de 2 minutes il ne me répond toujours pas. Il doit avoir quelque chose de prévu dans sa vie secrète.

J'abandonne me réconfortant avec l'excuse que le lui est trouvé, et je me dirige vers mon lit pour aller me coucher.

«DRING, DRING»

Mon réveil sonne, je l'arrête machinalement. J'ai envie de dormir une minute de plus... juste une minute...

«Marinette, chérie, il faut te réveiller sinon tu vas être en retard.»

J'ai une main sur mon épaule qui me secoue doucement. Je vais être en retard ? Mais mon réveil vient de sonner... Je tourne ma tête vers mon portable. 8H40?! J'ai plus que 20 minutes?! Je me lève avec une telle précipitation que je tombe par terre.

«Ca va ma puce? Rien de casser? » s'inquiète maman.

«Oui je me dépêche! »

Avec la même précipitation je descends les escaliers et pousse ma mère dehors pour pouvoir m'habiller. Je prends mon sac, une biscotte et je cours jusqu'au lycée qui est un peu plus loin que le collège.

Essoufflée, je pénètre dans ma classe. OUF! J'ai une minute d'avance, c'était moins une! Surtout qu'au lycée il te suffit de 3-5 minutes de retard pour ne pas être accepté. Je regard autour de moi. Adrien n'est pas là. J'avance vers Nino pour lui demander si Adrien allait venir.

« Non Marinette, il ne va pas venir. Il est malade.»

Je le remercie pour sa réponse et me dirige vers ma place. Alors Adrien ne se sent pas bien ? C'est pour ça qu'il était aussi blanc! En plus sa sortie a dû aggraver sa maladie... Même si je m'inquiète pour son état de santé physique, je suis heureuse que sa santé mental ne soit pas affectée.

Avant que le cours commence je demande à Nino s'il veut que je prenne les cours pour Adrien.

« Tu ferais ça Marinette? Ça ne te dérange pas ? Car moi je ne peux pas ce soir...» Répond-t-il, gêné de ne pas pouvoir rendre service à son ami.

« T'inquiète pas elle en sera ravie!»

C'était Alya qui s'est incrustée dans notre conversation.

Après notre brève discussion le cours commence.

La journée est passée assez vite. Je cours chez moi pour imprimer les cours et recopier les devoirs pour Adrien. Je prends un petit sac et les mets dedans. Une fois prête, je m'élance sur les toits et commence à courir vers Adrien. Il doit être tout pas bien, c'est pour ça que j'ai aussi ramené quelques pâtisseries. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, je trébuche sur un fragment d'un objet détruit. C'est l'œuvre de Chat Noir. Mais que s'était-il passé pour que Chat Noir en vienne à détruire cet objet? Inquiète pour la sécurité de mon ami, je me dépêche de l'appeler. Pas de réponse?! Il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave? Mais où peut-il bien être?

Quelqu'un tapote sur mon épaule, je me retourne brusquement et mets l'individu à terre.

« Aille! J'ai vu que tu m'as appelé alors je suis venue... tu me fais mal là!»

C'était Chat No... blanc?

« Oh désolé Chat Noi... Blanc? Je ne t'avais pas reconnue.» Je l'aide à se relever et le regarde. Il est beaucoup plus effrayant qu'avant, avec des yeux verts au milieu du contour voilet qui était autrefois vers et le costume blanc. C'est bizarre cette nouvelle tenue d'un coup... surtout que c'est la coccinelle et le chat noir, pas la coccinelle et le chat blanc... Mais bon ce n'est pas le plus important! Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps et je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter pour lui. Il m'a vraiment manqué apparemment.

« tu as vu mon nouveau look? C'est mon kwami qui m'a changé d'apparence! Du coup tu dois m'appeler Chat blanc maintenant. Et en plus...»

Je lui laisse pas le temps de finir et me précipite pour l'enlacer.

« Tu vas bien. C'est le plus important.» Oulà... pourquoi j'ai fait ça? Il va complètement penser que je suis ''in love''... bon je m'écarte et le regarde dans les yeux, persuadée qu'il sera tout sourire et qu'il va encore sortir des blagues pourries. Mais non du tout il ne dit aucun mot, il est surpris et a l'air triste. Mince, on m'a vraiment changé mon chat...

« Chat, tu es sûr que ça va?»

« Oui pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?»

Oui j'avoue pourquoi? Moi je ne sais pas je ne suis pas dans sa vie ... Mais peut-être qu'il a une personne proche qui est morte récemment. c'est sans doute pour ça, pour lui le blanc peut être une tenue de deuil à la place du noir!... bon c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais c'est pour moi la seule explication pour l'instant.

« Car tu n'as pas fait de blague avec une certaine race féline, appelé aussi communément ''Chat''! Et quand tu ne fais pas des blagues avec ça, c'est que ça va pas !»

« Non ça va» me dit-il tout sourire.

Je finis par capituler même si je garderais toujours un œil sur lui.

« D'accord, alors pourquoi tu as détruit ce truc sachant que tu te dé-transformes juste après?»

C'était, à mon goût, une question intéressante.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, my lady. Cette nouvelle tenue me permet de détruire deux objets. C'est comme un power up.»

Un power up? C'est possible ça ? Je vais le croire de toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi il me mentirait.

« C'est super ça!»

Je lui tourne le dos. Une chose dégoutante est visible au loin. Mais je me souviens parfaitement de cette créature. C'est elle qui a attaqué chat pendant les vacances d'été.

Je me précipite à sa poursuite en prévenant chat pour qu'il me suive. Cette œuvre du papillon n'emmène dans une ruelle, une fois dans celle-ci je me prépare à une éventuelle attaque. Je regarde autour de moi. Il y a rien. Derrière moi, chat. Où peut-elle bien être ? Je décide de regarder au dessus de moi. Il y a la bête suspendue par la queue. Je me dirige vers chat pensant qu'elle me tombe dessus. Une fois prés de lui, il m'attrape. Je le regarde. Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi fait-il ça ?

« Chat?...»

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je ne vois pas les siens, mais sens de l'humidité sur mon épaule.

« Je suis vraiment désolé...»

 **Note de l'auteur** **:**

Salut les petits chats! Voici un autre chapitre de cette aventure !

Oui le chapitre avait commencé avant la fin du dernier chapitre... Mais j'ai trouvé que ça serai un plus frustrant qu'elle ne voit pas plagg et qu'elle ne comprenne pas qu'Adrien est chat noir ! Oui je suis sadique !

Mais alors avez vous aimé la fin? vous pensez qu'il va se passer quoi pour la suite ? *^* dites moi tous ça!

Bon maintenant la chose que vous attendez depuis le début:

SPOILERS PROCHAIN CHAPITRE:

Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vu de chat noir, alors que va-t-il lui faire ? sera-t-il capable de le faire? Va-t-il redevenir chat noir? tout ça dans le prochain chapitre!


End file.
